Angel Blade: The Emily Story
by Beyond Beyond
Summary: This is a spin off story about a Character in the original Anime who goes missing after Angel Blade Saves Seiryu from Phantom Lady's Geo-Bloods in the first volume. Her Partner Ayame is on a mission to find Emily and hopefully help stop the evil organization Dark Mother. this takes Place before The second volume of the series. this is a short story and first chapter hope you enjoy.


Emily Chinen, the policewoman of district 69 and partner of Ayame Fudo has gone missing. Since her last encounter with Phantom Lady's General's, she has been missing in action for a while now.  
Our story unfolds with Ayame at the police station, sitting in her office searching through her computer for data and leads in Emily's disappearance, so far...no such luck.  
It's been almost 5 weeks since we last spoke." I wonder where she could be? Said Ayame to herself while sitting across from her partners empty desk, with looks of concern and worry on her face. Ayame already talked to Emily's father the police chief, but all he kept telling her was not to worry about it and he's looking into it and not to get envoved with the investigation.  
Ayame found it odd that the chief would be non shalon about his own daughter being missing all this time and for her not to be involved in her partners disappearance which only made her want to investigate herself.  
I'm going to get to the bottom of this and find Emily myself, "something wierd is going on and its not good." said Ayame grabbing her jacket and keys before leaving the police staion.  
Ayame's thoughts started to flashback to that night with the mutant female named Nailkaizer she faced while trying to save that young girl Sieryu but in the process became a victim being raped by the geo-bloods and Nailkaizer's penis.( Lol.. it's hard to believe but it's true that really did happened in the story. Hey if you watched episode #1 you'd see where I'm going with it hahaha some times you gotta throw a side note in. ) meanwhile Ayame arrives at her missing partners apartment to find it empty.  
Nothing out of the ordinary seemed out of place as she continued to look around Emily's apartment for clues or anything she could find that would point her in the right direction of where her missing partner might be.  
Emily where the hell are you? I really hope your okay." She then thought back to the last conversation she had with Emily in the hospital where she had a feeling the geo-bloods would try to come after her again,  
After the appearance of Angel Blade saving her and Sieryu and her invovment with the Dark Mother organization.  
I think it will be a good idea if we lure them out just in case they show up." suggested Ayame to Emily while in bed still recovering from the wounds inflicted by Nailkaizer and her geo- blood army.  
You rest up here and I'll take care of it." said Emily holding Ayame's bandage hand. ''I have an idea for how we can catch those monsters."  
Ayame looked at Emily with concern on her face and asked, what are you planning to do?" Emily looked down at Ayame with a smirk like smile on her face and said in a cheerful and pleasant voice, "don't worried about it I got it all under control."  
How can I not worry about it when you won't tell me what your up to." Said ayame as tears started to form in her eyes.  
Emily's facial expression changed while looking down at her injured partners body.  
Ok...my plan is to switch rooms but still have this room occupied so that if they show up I can catch them off guard and bring them to justice."  
Ayame agreed but was hesitant about the idea. Sounds like a good plan but it's too dangerous." you don't know what your dealing with, these creatures have powers and abilities that go beyond reality and you could get hurt and I...Emily stopped Ayame from finishing her sentence. You've been through enough already let me take care of this for the both of us."  
Ayame looked at Emily again with the same look on her face and said: please Emily don't do anything crazy, I'm serious these geo-bloods are ruthless." I'll be fine." said Emily, you remind me of my father you worry too much."  
Well somebody's gotta worry about you why not me? Said Ayame giving her partner a look like a caring parent would. looking at each other both Emily and Ayame started laughing for a brief moment. Alright Emily but please be careful." Said Ayame "no problem." Emily said to Ayame as to reassure her partner her plan was full proof.

That was the last time they spoke to each other.


End file.
